


欢爱（The Joye of Sexe）

by joanzyh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is Obsessed with Sex, M/M, Virgin Merlin, very much porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanzyh/pseuds/joanzyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟荒淫无度，乌瑟暗示梅林拯救他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢爱（The Joye of Sexe）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleathiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleathiel/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Joye of Sexe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29555) by Aleathiel. 



欢爱

梅林给亚瑟当男仆的时间越长，越觉得亚瑟淫乱无度。他很谨慎——从来没有传出闲话，但梅林早上来的时候，越来越容易碰见亚瑟送一位匆忙着装的年轻女士出门，偶尔是年轻男人——第一次看见的时候梅林诧异地直眨眼睛。  
这并不是说这是一个问题。亚瑟毕竟是王子，可以做任何想做的事。梅林只不过希望别让他知道。头天碰见一个洗衣女仆在走廊里干活，改天早上就撞见亚瑟在床上咂她乳头，这实在太尴尬了！  
梅林敲门了，而且，该死的亚瑟让他进来。  
还有那个侍从。梅林努力地不去想那天早晨那修长的黑发青年躲躲闪闪走出亚瑟房间的样子，以及他们在一起做的事。  
公共场合亚瑟是完美的绅士。他在宴会上挑逗、调情——经常按照父亲明确的命令取悦某个女士或别人——但从不越界勾搭需要保持名誉的女士。贵族家的处女在亚瑟身边绝对安全：尤其因为他对婚姻陷阱非常警惕。  
结了婚的女人就另当别论了。梅林发现亚瑟居然跟莱昂内尔爵士夫人，一个比他大十五岁的女人搞在一起，他简直义愤填膺。  
那女士关门的时候睫毛扑闪着回望亚瑟。她走后亚瑟恹恹地说，“别大惊小怪，没事。”  
“哼！她结婚了。”梅林指出这一点。  
“我知道。”亚瑟冷淡地说。“但她投怀送抱。跟我同床是她和她丈夫的荣幸。”  
梅林挑起一边眉毛。  
亚瑟得意地笑了。“你不相信？我向你保证跟我做爱是一种荣誉！”他大笑。“不过的确是！不到明天贵夫人们就都会知道我们的……幽会，她的贵族身份在每个人那里都会得到提升，虽然大家不会公开提到这事。当然不如跟我父亲上床那么荣耀，”——梅林做个鬼脸——“但就是一种荣誉。”  
“那你这是给人恩典？”梅林高度怀疑地说。  
亚瑟耸耸肩，把夹克穿在衬衫外面，向门走去，从肩膀上瞥了梅林一眼。“不是。我这么做是因为我喜欢做爱而且她是个迷人的女士。洗床单好吧？”然后他走了，剩下梅林悲惨地瞪着那张大床和上面乱七八糟的床单、毛毯。

“怎么了？”亚瑟半嗔半喜地问。梅林走来走去收拾屋子，不满地缄默着。  
梅林来的时候亚瑟房里又有个女仆，这是一周以来第四个早晨。  
“没什么，殿下。”梅林怒视王子。  
“你真是个假正经！”亚瑟大声说。“是因为你进来的时候利奈特还裸着？”  
“哦，你还知道她的名字。”梅林说，把桌上的盘子摞起来。  
亚瑟阴谋得逞地微笑着，在床的另一边坐下。“我明白了。你这种愠怒、暴躁、反感的行为不是因为我做爱太多，而是因为我换床伴太频繁。”  
梅林抬眼瞥了亚瑟一眼，又望着别处。  
“哦，现在就有个最爱对我来说不太合适，是吧？”  
梅林还是不吭声，亚瑟来气了。梅林只是个仆人，用不着跟他解释。于是他不怀好意地说：“只是因为我从来没有向你求欢吧？”  
梅林吃惊地转过头来。亚瑟只感到瞬间的满足，立马就觉得内疚了。  
“不是，殿下。你，当然可以，为所欲为。我要把你靴子拿到楼下清理。”  
然后他走了。亚瑟坐在床上，脑子里过着他们的对话，不明白怎么回事。

自从梅林在亚瑟房里撞见别人以来又过去了一周半的时间。他不清楚是不是因为王子感觉到他不舒服，所以决定更加谨慎，还是他再没有召情人。有些早晨梅林到的时候王子还在床上，一个人。或许他没有再留情人过夜。不管什么原因，都让梅林觉得放松。  
显然高兴太早了。  
“梅林？”亚瑟还在床上。他懒洋洋靠着枕头，不准备起来开始新的一天。“你做过爱吗？”  
好在亚瑟问的时候梅林背着身子，所以转身之前他整理了表情。“我认为这跟你无关，殿下。”他尽量礼貌地回答。他想起了那两个跟他做爱的女孩：两次都是笨拙尴尬的。估计王子是不会有这种问题的。  
亚瑟嘴唇扭曲，忧郁皱眉。梅林搜肠刮肚找离开的理由以便结束这场对话。“你还需要什么吗？殿下？或者我可以帮盖尤斯跑跑腿？”  
亚瑟叹气。  
“是的，有点别的事，梅林。这事越来越可笑了。要是你想说什么，我宁愿你说出来。你那些跺脚、瞪眼很烦人。我知道你反感我的行为，但我跟谁睡觉实在不关你事。你想让我怎么生活？像和尚一样？”  
“不，”梅林厉声说。“但你可以固定一个喜欢的人，而不是见个喘气的就上！”  
他看见亚瑟的表情变成愤怒，然后他离开床走过来，盛怒的脸离梅林只有几英寸，太近了。“我挑选床伴非常小心！”他吼道。“我从不跟会因此受伤害的人睡觉，那些可能名誉受损或自己不想做的人。我保证每一个跟我做的都巴不得呢！”  
“是，殿下。”梅林轻声说，后退一步，离开亚瑟。“因为你是王子。”  
亚瑟一动不动僵住了。片刻之后，他满脸疲惫，泄气地转身回床。“你可以走了。”他声音冷硬。  
梅林上前，伸手抚摸王子光着的肩膀，眼睛看着王子的后脑勺，试图忽视王子裸体的事实。“我——”  
“我说走！”亚瑟咆哮。  
梅林走了。

不论上一周他们达成了什么样的平衡，现在都没有了。梅林确定亚瑟在故意激怒他——每天早晨都有个衣服穿一半的仆人在亚瑟房里，梅林让他们出去的时候，亚瑟挑战地盯着他，看他敢不敢质疑。  
他俩在一起的时候则是冷冰冰的沉默，梅林一做完事就尽快离开。  
吵嘴后第六天，梅林敲门进去，几乎没看床。直到他烧完水，封火的时候，才注意到亚瑟没起床。他扫了一眼床上，碰上亚瑟挑战的目光。王子侧躺着，毛毯推到腰部，肌肉发达的身体缠绕着一个纤瘦的青年，梅林认出那是厨房干活的。亚瑟的手抚过他的胸脯到臀部。那男孩闭着眼睛，头侧着，靠着亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟的眼睛盯着梅林。  
“这是加雷斯，”梅林转身想无视他的时候，亚瑟向他喊道。“他不美吗？”  
梅林放下碗转向床。那男孩已经睁开眼睛，充满爱意地凝视着亚瑟。“看看他。”亚瑟盯着梅林挑战地说。他把毛毯拉开，让加雷斯的身体全部露出来。男孩没有推开亚瑟，但梅林看见他脸颊发红。  
“别这样，”梅林说，“你让他难堪。”  
“不，我没有。”亚瑟反驳。他转头在加雷斯渴望的唇上印上一吻。“他度过了一个愉快的夜晚。他知道自己的身体华丽丽而且清楚用它做什么。”他的话最后变成了低语，让那男孩笑起来。亚瑟还是看着梅林。  
“你想起床吗？”梅林问。“要不我把衣服给你拿出来？或许加雷斯会帮你穿。”他有所指地看着洒落在床边地板上的衣服。  
“我不确定我们是不是到此结束。”亚瑟断然回答。手从加雷斯腹部摸下去。“你可以跟我们一起，要不离开的时候关上门。”  
梅林走的时候用尽意志力才没有摔门。

后来他堵住了正要离开洗碗槽的加雷斯，他认出梅林，惊奇地睁大眼睛。  
“请您，”他急急地说，“什么都别说。”他狂乱地扭过头，梅林感到一种突然的、难以忍受的恶心。  
“他没有强迫你，对吧？”他害怕地问，然后记起早上加雷斯脸上那爱慕的表情。  
“没有！”加雷斯喘着说。“他是王子，我很荣幸。而且那事……”他脸红了，“那事很好。”  
梅林转开目光。  
“我是说，今天早上是有点疼，那个之后……哦，我估计这个你都清楚……”  
他的声音越来越低。梅林转回头。“什么？”他锐声问，感到困惑。  
加雷斯眨眨眼，他也困惑了。“对不起。”他靠近梅林低声说，“我以为……我估计……我的意思是，王子那么喜欢你，我猜我们都以为……”  
梅林大张嘴说不出话。“不——”他结结巴巴地说。  
“但是……”加雷斯更困惑了。“我们那个的时候……他说……嗯”他脸更红了，“啊，我得干活去了。”他回头说，然后低头走了。  
梅林盯着他的背影。

第二天早晨梅林小心地敲门，亚瑟让他进来。  
梅林警惕地进去。差点立马退出来。  
亚瑟横趴在床上，插在身下某个心甘情愿的女仆体内。她躺着，头仰在床垫外面，闭着眼，凌乱不堪的发卷扫着地板。亚瑟的胳膊撑在她肩膀两边，长长的金色的背部汗光闪烁，头发遮住眼睛，粘在额头。  
亚瑟抬头的时候，梅林转过身去。“梅林……”王子说，因为呼吸急促声音有点粗。“回头我要打猎——能帮我擦擦那双好点的靴子吗？”就好像这正是一种可以谈话的正常情况。  
“好的，殿下。”梅林说，蹲在壁炉边努力集中精力不看王子。  
“然后，”亚瑟不得不提高声音，因为那女孩发出呜呜咽咽像哭泣的声音，搞得梅林指甲都嵌到手掌里了。“你去看看厨房是不是打包了午餐，因为我不知道我们什么时候回来。”  
“好的，殿下。”梅林又说。他拨着慢慢燃烧的火，想用魔法让它快点旺起来。只要能离开房间就好。  
“梅林！”这次梅林回过头。他看见亚瑟仰着头，长长的脖子展露着，身体成拱形。一个看得见的颤动蹿过他背部肌肉，然后他头向前落在女孩胸脯上。她抬手占有地蹂躏他的头发。  
梅林石化了，盯着他们。  
片刻之后亚瑟撑起身体，吻了吻女孩下巴，从她身上爬下来，轻拍她屁股让她也起来。他穿上扔在椅子扶手上的裤子，坐在桌旁。  
“早餐？”他尖刻地对梅林说。  
梅林艰难地咽口唾沫，慌慌张张，匆忙去拿他进门时带来的篮子。床上的女孩懒洋洋地从头上往下套衬衫，身体赤裸，梅林努力不去看她大腿上湿漉漉发亮的印迹。  
他服侍亚瑟吃饭，没有看他。他很不舒服地发现自己马裤裆部绷紧了，只求亚瑟没有注意到这个。  
让他吃惊的是王子没说什么，一门心思对付面包和水果。他没说话，直到那女孩穿好衣服走到桌旁。亚瑟抬手，温柔投入地亲吻她，然后她微笑着走了，紧紧地关上门。  
“你喜欢她吗？”亚瑟问，一边拿面包蘸盘子里的蜂蜜。  
“她看上去……不错。”难堪地沉默了好一会儿，梅林才含糊地回答。  
亚瑟差点笑岔气。“我觉得这是个好词。”他说，眉毛跳动着。“她不知餍足。今早我要了她三回。”他抬头看着梅林，梅林转开目光，开始把空了的碗盘收拾到篮子里。“她叫爱莉妮朵。”亚瑟说。他的手指擦着梅林的手背，让他们停下来。“你应该约她出去。她一定适合你。”  
梅林坚决地把手抽开。“我用不着你的残汤剩饭，殿下。”他说。  
亚瑟又笑了。“哦，好了，我只想你找点乐子。她会让你放松一点，不再这么古板。”  
梅林离开。关门后又听见亚瑟叫他，索性装作没听见。

梅林原本以为有了这段经历，再没有其他更折磨人的事了。  
没料到下午国王把他叫到一边。  
“啊，梅林。”他走过走廊的时候乌瑟说。“我正想见你。”  
梅林心脏停跳，喉咙堵塞，但是国王友好地微笑着，打开觐见室的门让他进去，梅林不能拒绝，只能跟着。  
“是这样，”国王说，坐在椅子上，给自己倒了一杯酒，“我知道你对亚瑟非常忠心，非常忠心。我对此十分赞赏。”  
梅林咕哝了几句赞同的话，都不知道自己说了什么。  
乌瑟显然满意梅林的反应，或者说他已经习惯别人在他面前含糊其辞了。“你可以帮我做件事。”国王说。梅林点头。  
“别这么紧张。”国王微笑。梅林却丝毫没有放松，但他挤出一丝微笑回应国王。  
“好孩子。”国王说，拍拍梅林的胳膊。“哦，你能改改我儿子的行为吗？”  
“陛下？”梅林困惑地问。  
“哦，”国王说，向后靠着椅背，喝了一大口酒。“我试着跟他谈过了，但显然没有任何效果。”  
“恐怕我也不明白。陛下，我只是王子的男仆。”  
乌瑟皱眉。“但是，唉，他听你的话。他重视你，显然高看你。”  
梅林脸红了。“恐怕现在已经不是这样了。”他低声说。  
乌瑟眼神锐利地看着他。“对此我很遗憾。”他真诚地说。梅林吃惊地看着他。  
“你想让我做什么？”他问。  
乌瑟叹口气。“试着跟我儿子说说。虽然他是皇储，他的行为也太不像话了。”  
“他的行为？”  
“哦，如果城堡里还有一二亚瑟没有染指的仆人，那就很不错了。”国王说。  
“他没有睡过我。”梅林激烈地说。  
“是的。”乌瑟挖苦地说。“我怀疑问题就在这儿。”  
梅林凝视乌瑟。  
乌瑟微笑着。“哦，想想这个。你走吧。”他向门挥挥手，梅林匆忙离开，心跳加速。

整个下午国王的话盘旋在梅林脑际，让他脸红，心里七上八下。  
那天晚上他想装病不去伺候亚瑟，蜷缩在床上，抱着肚子呻吟。他的确觉得恶心，还努力让自己呕吐作为患病的证据。  
结果盖尤斯皱眉看着他，让他起来，说他什么病都没有。  
有时候跟御医住一起是大不利。  
因此，梅林徘徊在亚瑟房外，挖空心思想找点别的杂活，任何能让他离开王子的事。但是，让他讶异的是，平时那么多杂务，这会儿却找不到一件能让他有理由不去服侍亚瑟。  
所以他敲门进去了。  
亚瑟坐在椅子上，正在系靴子，好像准备出门。  
“殿下，”梅林问。“有什么需要吗？”  
亚瑟从头发后面瞥了他一眼摇摇头。  
“不，我什么都不需要，梅林，你可以睡觉了。”  
这么轻而易举就被打发了。尽管进门之前很纠结，现在他却感到失望。  
“噢，”他说。因为不甘心就这么离开，他又问道：“你去哪儿？”  
“你真想知道吗？”亚瑟说，坐起来够另一只靴子。“我要去洗衣房，看看哪个年轻女人可以勾引。”他没有抬头看梅林，陈述事实似的干巴巴地说。  
梅林觉得心沉下去了，腹中绞痛。  
“别去……”他说。他没法控制自己，冲动之下脱口而出。亚瑟叹息着抬头，等他继续。“让我代替。”梅林说完了。他喉咙干涩，话一出口就想收回，因为亚瑟吃惊地瞪大眼睛。  
然后王子笑了。一个温柔的笑，淡淡的笑。  
“别傻了，梅林。”他说，又去系靴子。  
“我是认真的，殿下。”梅林低声说，嘴巴发干。“我在身边的时候，不要去找别人。”  
亚瑟站起来，穿过房间跟梅林眼对眼。“真的？”他问，试探的声调，期待梅林改变自己的想法。  
梅林紧张地点头。  
亚瑟笑了。“好吧，”好像他发现了什么乐事。“那我就没必要出门受冻了。你干嘛不在我穿靴子之前说？”他咧嘴笑了，那种开心的，经常让梅林融化的笑。但现在亚瑟用一种掠夺的方式看着梅林，让他那种恶心的感觉又回来了。  
“你还等什么？”亚瑟问，解着刚穿好的靴子。“脱衣服躺床上。”  
梅林犹犹豫豫按他说的做了。他紧张地把衬衫折好，再把裤子叠放在上面。背上亚瑟的目光让他感到刺痛。他缓缓走到床边，坐下。他瞟了一眼亚瑟，发现亚瑟看着他，脸上一种说不清楚的表情，解着自己的衬衫。  
梅林躺在床上，手在腹股沟那里逡巡，抗拒着想躲藏的欲望。  
亚瑟轻轻走过来，裤子低垂在臀部，肩膀光滑泛着金光，胸毛比头发颜色深一点。梅林想这世界不公平，看着亚瑟这样子，他觉得很早以前自己就想要他了。  
但他仍然害怕要发生的事。  
亚瑟在床边站住了，手放在床脚的柱子上，眼睛上下扫视梅林的身体。有一会儿他们只是对视彼此。  
然后亚瑟痛苦地呻吟一声，转过身去。他拿起梅林的衣服扔给他。  
“你在颤抖，梅林。你把我当什么人？穿衣服。”他转身走开，手搓着脸，穿上衬衫，站在火前，瞪着火苗。  
梅林沉默地穿上裤子，摸索着系裤带。  
“你干嘛这么做？”亚瑟问他。没有转身，声音冷漠。“你为什么要把自己给我？”  
梅林咬着嘴唇，一手抓紧衬衫贴在胸前，一手提着裤子。  
“我想，”他说，顿了顿，咽口唾沫。“他们跟你睡只是因为你是王子。”  
亚瑟笑了。不快的、刺耳的干笑，然后他抬头看梅林。  
“那么你觉得这会好一点？”他问道。“因为你把这事当义务，我就宁愿要你？”他又笑了，刺耳的干笑。  
“不是的……”梅林说。他向前走，抓着裤子的手掌汗津津的。“我不想那样的……”  
亚瑟转身瞪着他。“不是？”他啐了口唾沫。“你没打算给我我想要的？你没觉得有义务躺下来让我上你？”  
“给你……什么？”  
亚瑟叹气，一手无奈地抚脸。“别让我说出来，梅林。你显然发现了我那个的时候喊着你的名字……噢，是的。”他抬眼一瞥。“别把事情搞得更糟。”  
“什么？”梅林又说，没拿衣服的那只手踌躇地伸向亚瑟。  
“我宁愿睡他们。他们想要我，即使只因为我是王子。”  
“亚瑟？”梅林说，咽口唾沫。“我不知道，我是说，我没有给你……”他叹息着，咬着嘴唇。“我想要你，亚瑟。而且不是因为那个。”  
亚瑟终于看着他了。梅林尽可能坦然地看着他，脸红了。  
这次是亚瑟问，“为什么？”  
“我想要你。”梅林说，这次更确定了。“你。不是王子。我想要亚瑟。这真要命，你一直忽视我，去找其他人作床伴。而我一直都在这儿。”  
亚瑟眼睛里飘忽的希望被别的东西代替了，某种更深，更坚硬，更具掠夺性的东西。他走近梅林，把他抵到桌子旁边。  
“抓住点什么，因为我要亲你了。”他低吼道。  
梅林张嘴要抗议这种傲慢，接着亚瑟火热的唇就侵略性地覆住他的唇，亚瑟的舌头抵着他的，结果证明他必须抓住什么。所以他扔掉衬衫，手指抠着亚瑟的肩膀，回吻他。  
亚瑟真的在那儿。真的在亲他。在他的手中，火热而强壮。桌沿硌着梅林的后腰，松了手的裤子从臀部滑落，亚瑟温暖的双手在他赤裸的背上，手指占有性地张开，嘴迫切地、迫切地压着梅林的嘴，牙齿磕碰着，嘴唇又湿又滑又热。梅林手指环抱亚瑟后颈，抓住他丝滑的头发，把他拉近，拉近，再拉近……  
然后亚瑟的湿吻落在他的下巴上，梅林气喘吁吁，跟亚瑟身体接触的所有地方都在兴奋。可是亚瑟还穿着衬衫，这太不公平。他去拽它，亚瑟后退开来，孩子气地笑了。  
“你的确想要我。”他说，惊讶地看着梅林。  
“噢，当然。”梅林说。“我觉得我们已经说过这个了。”  
亚瑟再次亲他，甜蜜地吻住梅林的下唇。梅林没有闭眼，凝视亚瑟贴着他脸颊的卷曲的睫毛。然后吻结束了，亚瑟的手指拂过他的唇，脸颊，再回到脖子。  
“嗯，你想……”他犹豫地开口，又顿住了。“我是说，只是因为我，嗯，那并不意味着……”  
然后梅林笑了，把亚瑟稍稍推开一点，让他低头看他的身体。没系住的裤子居然没掉下去，只因挂在他的勃起上，挤在两人肚子中间。  
然后亚瑟也笑了，取笑他——“这可真好看”——紧张感被驱散了。他们再次拥吻，好像不太相信他们可以这么做，他们伸手触摸，抓着，拉着，摸着对方，狼吞虎咽品味这种感觉。  
“那么，”亚瑟在他耳边低语。“你不反对到床上继续？”  
然后梅林推开他，四肢摆动尽快地脱了衣服，跌跌撞撞上床，差点绊倒在亚瑟的靴子上。  
王子跟着他，又笑了。“不用这么猴急吧，嗯？”他扬起眉毛说。  
梅林脸红了，但他回以微笑，向亚瑟伸手。亚瑟脱掉衬衫，随便扔在地板上，走近梅林，好让他坐起来给他解裤带。  
以前梅林帮王子穿衣——脱衣——很多次，但从来没有把裤子从他身上剥下来，从来没有这样过：呼吸热热地拂在亚瑟的小腹和大腿上，轻柔好奇的手指试探性地触摸着亚瑟的阳具，毫无必要地大费周折。  
而亚瑟一旦全裸，也从来没有像现在这样俯首笑着，拿起他的手，吮着他的手指，从他身上爬过，上床躺到他身边。  
“那么，我可以……？”亚瑟问，他伸出手，停留在离梅林皮肤几毫米的地方。  
“是的。”梅林笑了，拉着亚瑟的手腕，把他的手放在自己的肚子上。“还以为你比其他人都清楚床上有裸体的时候该怎么做呢！”  
让梅林震惊的是，亚瑟脸红了。“哦，是的。”他低声说。“但那是他们，这是你。”  
梅林觉得脸都笑疼了，自己明显像个傻瓜，但接着亚瑟的手指抚摸他的下腹，轻轻拉扯那一道黑毛，然后亚瑟的手——亚瑟的手——裹住他的鸡鸡，紧紧地暖暖地，梅林挺身迎向他的触摸。  
亚瑟湿热的嘴沿着他的下颌向下，吻着他的脖颈，身体从上面向他压近。梅林知道自己鼓励的哼唧着，手指梳弄着亚瑟的头发。但这很好，亚瑟贴着他的皮肤，发出愉悦的喘息声，而梅林都还没有触摸他。  
亚瑟的嘴小心翼翼从梅林的锁骨吻过，留下一道湿痕，有微微的凉意，好像他准备亲吻、舔舐梅林身上每一寸肌肤。他的手还松松地握着梅林的勃起，轻微地活动着，足够让梅林在他身下蠕动，但又不足以真正地释放。梅林的手在他头上、肩上，扒着他的头发，而他俯身舔着他的乳头，还轻咬他的肋骨。“你得多吃点，”他贴着梅林的躯体低声抱怨。“你太瘦了。”  
“对不起，殿下。”梅林讽刺地说，他的话变成了哽咽，因为亚瑟收紧了握着他的手。  
“你应该道歉。”亚瑟反驳说，他一路湿吻着他的屁股，舌头抵到腹股沟，“不能让你消瘦下去。”  
梅林拼命想推开亚瑟的头，想让他停止挑逗直达目标。他顶起臀部，小梅林摩擦着亚瑟握着的手，靠近了亚瑟的脸。亚瑟转头偏开刚才吻梅林臀部的位置，小梅林的顶端擦过他的脸颊，留下一道银色的前液，这种触感让梅林呻吟着抬起臀部。  
“别动。”亚瑟低语，他的话在梅林的皮肤中震颤。然后亚瑟松开手，梅林不快地呜咽着，意识到自己的声音不知羞耻，但他毫不在意。亚瑟的手指紧抓他的臀部，梅林倔强地想要蠕动，结果亚瑟的手抓得更紧。梅林希望早上他身上会留下印痕，向他自己证明这件事真的发生了。  
现在亚瑟在吻他的大腿，温暖轻柔，他的唇扫过敏感的白皮肤时还有点痒痒。“你味道很棒。”亚瑟告诉他，舔过他大腿内侧。“没想到你能让我这么做。”  
梅林难耐地呻吟着。“什么时候都行，殿下。只是继续。”  
“命令我，是吧？”亚瑟低语，伸出湿热的舌头，舔着梅林的双球。梅林在他手中扭动。“而且，”亚瑟嘟哝着，鼻子紧贴梅林的勃起，唇抵着根部。“当我要吞下你鸡鸡的时候，我觉得你应该叫我亚瑟。”  
梅林的“亚瑟！”变成了哽咽地尖叫，因为亚瑟做的跟说的一样好。他想挺进那美妙的火热，可是亚瑟粗糙的手指将他压在床上。而且说真的，虽然亚瑟有那么一长串露水情人让他恼火，但是，如果正是因为这些人他学会了做这个，那梅林就准备原谅他。  
他已经忘记被人含着有多爽。或许他根本不知道，他之前的经验只是浅尝辄止，没有这么激烈。而亚瑟，亚瑟知道他在做什么，他吮吸和吞吐并用，直到梅林觉得眼冒金星。然后，当他以为就要高潮的时候，亚瑟吐出小梅林，平平舔过根部，说，“还不是时候。”他向梅林笑着，肿胀的嘴唇闪闪发亮。  
梅林只能躺在床上喘息，亚瑟的舌头逗弄着他的双球，温柔地咂着，舔着下缘。亚瑟的手又抓住了他的勃起，松松地握着，上下滑动，让他濒临崩溃又不能释放。梅林支起身体，身下的景象有点淫秽：王子跪在他腿间，享受地闭着眼，舔着、咂着梅林腿间的皮肤。  
那感觉很奇怪，亚瑟的舌头越来越往下舔，越来越靠后，梅林差点让他停下，害怕受不了嗡营在皮肤下的兴奋。然后亚瑟的舌头刷过他的后穴，吃惊和快感使梅林不由自主地战栗，让他倒在枕头上，尽可能地大张双腿。  
亚瑟满意地哼哼着再次舔那儿，他火热粗糙的舌头贴着梅林敏感的皮肤。“你在干什么？”他问，但亚瑟不回答，只是更重地舔着他。舌尖轻轻探入，然后缩回来舔着穴口。他已经松开了梅林胀大的鸡鸡，它横在梅林的腹部，渗着前液。他抓住梅林的大腿把它们曲起分开，给自己留出足够的空间。  
这是梅林不曾感到或想到的感觉——只要不觉得怪就很棒。亚瑟移动的双唇吻着、吮着他，舌头灵活地进出，湿润着他，挑逗着他。  
然后加了别的东西，和亚瑟的舌头一起轻柔地进入，感觉大多了，进去的时候有点痛，但那种压力很舒服，尽管他不安地蠕动着。“放松。”亚瑟低声说。“我保证这感觉会很棒。”他又舔着他，润滑并扩张指尖插入的穴口。  
于是梅林真的试着放松，相信亚瑟的话。他感觉亚瑟轻轻动着，指尖灵活地进出。然后亚瑟的嘴再次裹住他的鸡鸡，吮着它，让它深深顶进湿热的口腔，一边用手抽插他的后穴。  
亚瑟鼓着腮帮前后摆头带来的汹涌快感的确补偿——又加剧——手指侵入后穴的感觉。当他拱起身体，再次臣服于亚瑟的服侍，他觉得自己放松了，亚瑟的手指进入更深，虽然还是感觉很奇怪，他却开始喜欢它。  
他就这样放任自己被亚瑟玩弄，被亚瑟的嘴和手指灵活地吞吐抽插，快感逐渐在体内集聚，莫名地缠绕在腹中，被亚瑟的动作挑逗着，诱导着。他感觉自己挣扎着要抓住那种感觉，臀部不由自主地前挺，把鸡鸡推进亚瑟嘴里，后穴张开，吞没了亚瑟的手指。就好像他向着悬崖飞奔：一种无法避免的急迫的冲锋，他不顾一切想到达那里，不顾一切但又永远不想结束。  
他睁眼看着亚瑟：金色的头发，狂喜的表情，一只手弯曲在梅林身下，另一只手在他自己腿间。就在这一刻，看到亚瑟沉醉于他正在做的事，梅林腹部的热流突然冲决，高潮来临如汹涌大军，他勾起脚趾，全身紧绷，火热地、不可阻挡地射进亚瑟口中。  
王子被喷溅到了，他停止动作，费劲吞咽，伸出舌头舔掉溅出来的精液。然后他抬头望着梅林。  
梅林朝他眨眼，试图从天昏地暗的快感中收拢精神。然后亚瑟爬上来，蜷卧在他身边，沾沾自喜地咧嘴笑着。  
“是的，好，这个……太赞了。”梅林再次开口的时候立刻对他说。“你可以在有限的时间里自鸣得意。”然后他拉近亚瑟，在深吻之前好奇地舔着他的嘴唇。  
“我可以在你嘴上尝到我的味道。”一吻之后他盯着亚瑟变红的嘴唇，惊讶地说。  
“噢，是呀！”亚瑟说，扬起眉毛。“我以为你知道的。”  
想到亚瑟的嘴刚才在哪儿以及那儿的感觉，梅林觉得自己脸红了。他能感觉到亚瑟的勃起，火热迫切地抵着他的大腿，他把他推开一点，好让自己的手从两人中间伸下去。  
亚瑟轻声哼哼着。梅林握住他的时候他又靠近一点。说真的，这跟摸自己没有太大区别，同样是裹着硬核紧绷的柔软皮肤，但角度不一样。他的手滑向前端，手腕被亚瑟的前液弄湿了。亚瑟专注地看着他，嘴唇分开，呼吸粗重。就算梅林以前从未做过这个，他也并非完全不了解男男之间的那回事。  
“那么，嗯，”梅林说，深吸一口气。“你想……”他住口，不知道怎么表达。“我的意思是，”他脸红发烧。“你想要我吗？”  
亚瑟乐了，脸发光，俯身在梅林鼻子上飞快地吻了一下。“事实上，”他在梅林耳边低声说，“我想让你为我做点什么。”  
那一刻梅林满脑子想的都是含着亚瑟的鸡鸡会怎样，然后他看见亚瑟朝他笑。“你不介意？”  
梅林摇头，嘴里都是唾沫。“我不知道怎么做，我是说，我从来没有……是，是，请让我做。”  
接着亚瑟松开他，把他的手从自己的勃起上不舍地拿开，到床的另一边，在下面摸索着，拿回一个小小的陶瓷瓶。  
“给。”他递给梅林。“用这个油润滑手指，然后我想让你进入，就像我刚做的那样。”  
梅林吃惊得说不出话。亚瑟嘲笑他的表情。“怎么？”他问。“那感觉很好！”  
“我以为，毕竟你是王子，你应该是那个做……”梅林尴尬极了，说不下去。  
亚瑟耸耸肩，躺到枕头上，身体瘦长肌肉发达，股间是粗黑的勃起。他屈膝分腿。“大多数时候是这样的，”他说，“但这次我想这么做。”  
梅林让自己扫视亚瑟，从傻笑的脸，到金色的身体，再到腿间的深色阴毛，它们散落在大腿内侧，遮住深深的后穴。“好吧。”他说，自己的声音听上去有点粗粝。  
他犹豫着伸手触摸亚瑟的鸡鸡，手指捋过它的长度，注意亚瑟脸上表情的变化。他用手指按在湿漉漉的龟头上，再放进嘴里品尝，发现亚瑟的眼睛因欲望而颜色变深。然后他一直盯着亚瑟，非常小心地弯腰舔他，从阴毛开始，绕过柱身，最后轻吮龟头。  
亚瑟眼睛半闭，身体抽搐。梅林发现触摸亚瑟将充满快感，如同让亚瑟触摸他一样。  
他尽可能把亚瑟的鸡鸡吞进嘴里，放荡地吸吮着，一边用手抚摸亚瑟的大腿内侧。亚瑟呻吟着，似乎并不在意他缺乏经验。  
梅林轻轻抚摸亚瑟的双球，用手指转动着，然后又回手擦过会阴，掠过后穴。亚瑟的脚平放在床上，臀部欣然向上推起，使梅林不得不稍稍后退，以免被亚瑟的鸡鸡呛住。  
他放开亚瑟的勃起，在手掌里倒了些油，两手搓开。梅林松开亚瑟的时候他不满的咕哝了一声，但当梅林的油手滑过他的柱身，他就发出低而长的愉快呻吟。  
“噢，对，”亚瑟叹气，头后仰在枕头上。看到亚瑟的脖子和胸脯因快感而发红，梅林咧嘴笑了，对自己很满意。现在亚瑟的臀部在他手中扭动，梅林一边专心撸着亚瑟的阴茎，一边注意用另一只手探索亚瑟两腿之间，在他大腿后侧和臀部留下一道闪光的油渍。  
当他把食指尖戳进后穴的时候亚瑟短促粗重地喘了口气，梅林僵住了，他的手指被亚瑟的肌肉紧紧夹住。然后亚瑟叹息一声，肌肉放松，臀部更加向前挺起，让梅林的手指进的更深。他抬头看，亚瑟正凝视着他，胸脯起伏，嘴唇张开。  
于是梅林将手指抽出一点，再推进去，油湿漉漉滴落在床单上，所以现在手指运动很容易。亚瑟没有说话，但嘴唇张开成O型。眼睛扇乎着闭上，再睁开，看着梅林。  
梅林笑了，得意于自己的力量。亚瑟也笑了，一个发自内心的，温暖的，满足的笑。“现在用两根。”他低声说。“继续。”于是，梅林抽出手指，把中指和食指紧紧并在一起插进亚瑟身体，努力保持节奏。  
亚瑟呻吟着，手向上伸展，紧抓床头板。  
“就是这个。”他低声说，然后向梅林咧嘴一笑。“很高兴发现有些事你一学就会。”他又开始呻吟，曲起脚掌，抬高身体撞向梅林的手。  
梅林惊奇地看着亚瑟摇晃身体，在梅林的手指上操着自己，咬住嘴唇控制呻吟，阴茎在梅林的拳头中滑动着。  
“别忍着，”梅林轻声说，“我想听你叫。”  
然后他把第三根手指滑进去，王子开始大声呻吟，夹杂着用梅林名字组成的诅咒和祈求。看着傲慢，能干，威风的亚瑟王子在自己手中崩溃，这让梅林大为兴奋。  
当亚瑟抬起头来——眼睛因欲望而变成深色，汗湿的头发乱糟糟的——他目不转睛盯着梅林胯间再次傲立的勃起。  
“哦，上帝呀，梅林，”亚瑟说。“我要……”他舔着嘴唇。“请把你的插进来。”  
梅林原以为他会感到吃惊，会在亚瑟热情的凝视下气恼脸红，但一听到这些话从亚瑟唇边滚落，做起来就很容易：他抽出手指，在手上倒了更多油抹在分身上——哦，这感觉挺好——他一直对视亚瑟饥渴的目光。是的，油顺着腿滴下来；是的，他看见油弄脏了床单；是的，回头他得洗床单。但是，当亚瑟的双腿急切地缠绕着他的躯干，一条腿勾起，尽可能高地搭过梅林上臂，梅林的油手从亚瑟大腿后侧滑过，按住他的屁股，将他打开，这些都无所谓了。  
开始的时候亚瑟的身体抗拒进入，然后龟头挤进去，两人都松了口气。梅林够不着小亚瑟，所以亚瑟自己伸手到两人中间自摸，梅林向前推进更深，盯着自己的分身一点点消失在亚瑟体内，然后亚瑟低沉地，饥渴地呻吟起来，那声音使梅林震颤。接着活塞运动顺滑了，梅林的臀部轻轻抽插，亚瑟的后穴包裹着他又紧又热，亚瑟的手急迫地撸着他的勃起，梅林觉得暗黑的高潮在体内扭动。他努力不去看亚瑟拱身时露出的大片金色脖颈，缀在胸毛间的两点茱萸，灵活手指上肿胀光滑的深色龟头，因为那样一切就结束了，而他决心要持续够长时间……  
这个问题迎刃而解，因为亚瑟在他身下战栗，喊着他的名字，浓稠的白色精液射在他的手上、肚子上。梅林停下动作看着。  
亚瑟睁开眼睛，腿缠得更紧，拉近梅林。“做，”他说。于是梅林继续。他猛烈地前后摆胯，手臂颤抖地支撑自己，追逐着跳跃在眼皮底下的欲望刺激。  
高潮以炫目的力量击中了他，让他彻底崩溃，释放在亚瑟体内。片刻之间，一切都静止了，血管里奔流的血液震耳欲聋，眼前充斥着亚瑟眼睛的蓝色。  
然后他倒下了，汗津津脏兮兮趴在亚瑟胸前，亚瑟的腿松开放在床上，梅林的鸡鸡不快地从他体内滑出。  
梅林不知道他们躺了多久，累得不想说话不想动，只顾呼吸。然后他觉得皮肤发冷，他和亚瑟难受地黏在一起。于是，他不快地咕哝着翻身躺下。  
“噢！”过了一会儿亚瑟说。“我想我们应该再做一次。”  
梅林笑了，他喉咙沙哑，呼吸依然困难。  
“我说过我在这的时候不要去找别人。”  
亚瑟出汗的热手拉住他的手。  
“成交。”他说。“别再想回你自己床上睡觉。”  
梅林咧嘴笑着转向他，吻在亚瑟下巴一侧。“哎呀，那现在王子可以有一个最爱了？”他取笑道。  
亚瑟扫他一眼，挑眉。“我想是的。这样方便，你知道，你总在这儿进进出出。”  
梅林大笑，温柔地舔着他的耳朵。“只要你别把我不当回事。”  
亚瑟冤枉地皱起脸。“好像你准备让我这么做似的。”他伸出手臂，搂住梅林，把他紧贴着自己的身体。“我发誓我不会。”他挨着梅林的太阳穴喃喃低语，呼吸火热。  
他们躺了一会，享受彼此身体的感觉，品味着某种很早就有但刚刚苏醒的感觉。  
然后，梅林正想提议起床找块布清理他们，亚瑟说话了。“你知道，”他平静地说。“有一天我必须结婚生个继承人。那是我的目标。”  
梅林靠着他的肩膀轻笑。“是的，亚瑟，我知道。大人物有目标，小人物有……”他顿住了。  
“什么？”亚瑟问，抬头看着梅林。  
“自私。”梅林咧嘴笑着回答。“只要你活着，我就要抓住你。”  
“哦，好吧。”亚瑟同意。片刻之后他说，“你刚是不是说你自己是小人物？因为我很高兴看到你……”  
梅林捶了他胳膊一拳。“就那么一说。”  
“噢，”亚瑟坏笑着。“你肯定？”  
梅林咬他耳垂，亚瑟转头亲吻他。  
“不知道我父亲会怎么说。”他叹口气说。  
梅林的笑卡住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“我可以告诉你一个秘密吗？一个你听了就想洗耳朵但愿永远没有听过的秘密？”  
亚瑟挑眉。“我怀疑无论我说什么你都想这么做。”  
梅林耸耸肩，皱起眉头。“我觉得吧，嗯，我很确定，其实，你父亲暗示我跟你睡觉。”  
“什么？”亚瑟坐起来，放开梅林，脸痛苦地扭曲着。“我父亲什么？”  
“他好像认为如果你睡了我，就不会再在城堡里寻花问柳。”  
亚瑟的表情更阴暗了。“这太离谱了！我从来没有寻花问柳，我只是……”他不说了，瞪着梅林。“别笑了。”  
“是有点可笑。”梅林说。他使劲克制嘴唇的抽搐，但还是忍不住笑出来。  
“不，不是。”亚瑟反驳，交叉双臂躺回去。  
梅林低头看他。“你撅嘴好可爱。”他吻着他说。  
“别以为你就没事了。”亚瑟扭头回答。  
梅林叹气，就近亲着亚瑟的下巴和脸颊。“好吧，殿下。”他轻声哄着。“我收回我的话，不是寻花问柳。只是……物尽其用？”  
亚瑟扭过头，眼睛愤怒地瞪着梅林，但梅林看出他在忍笑。“实际上，”他犀利地说，“我想得到你的青睐。”  
梅林怀疑地笑了。“那就非得让我捉奸在床？你真是猪头。”  
亚瑟撅嘴。“不过你看，我成功了。”  
梅林不说话，想了想。“我觉得不是这么回事。是我做的，不是你。”  
亚瑟瞪着他。“绝对不是。我不能让你居功，这是我的妙招。”  
梅林张嘴准备反驳，看见亚瑟高兴得眼睛亮闪闪的，就俯身吻他。  
“是，殿下。”他在亚瑟唇边说。“当然是你的主意。”  
亚瑟掐他屁股让他尖叫一声。“我感觉你一点不认真。”他说。  
梅林咧嘴笑。亚瑟也笑了。梅林想到一件事。“你得让我睡觉。”梅林说。“要不我干不完活。我可不想别人说我不是个好男仆。”  
亚瑟爆笑。“你是我用过的最差劲的男仆。”他怜爱地说，用温暖的大手抚摸着梅林的侧腰。“不过我觉得可以忍受。”

——完——

注：这句华盛顿.欧文的名言原话是：  
Great minds have purposes, little minds have wishes.  
——Washington Irving  
杰出的人有目标，其他人只有愿望。  
——美国作家华盛顿•欧文  
我翻译成“大人物”了。


End file.
